Power Is Everything
by Logan GC
Summary: To Vergil, power is everything. Everything is needed to obtain his father's power, as his human side is a weakness. As the Son of Sparda searches for a way so his plans can come to fruition, his research is interrupted by a guest. A guest with wings and a warning to boot.


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **Devil May Cry **or **Supernatural**. All characters and respective media belong to **Capcom** and **The CW**, which in turn is owned by **Warner Bros**, respectively. I only own the story. Plot takes place prior to _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening_ and prior to season 6 of _Supernatural_. Enjoy.

Power.

It was all that mattered.

To Vergil, son of Sparda, power controls everything. For years, the half-demon sought for power, for the legacy of his father. Sparda betrayed his kin and saved the human race from the demon world singlehandedly.

That was the power Vergil seeks. The power that even made the demonic lord Mundus take pause. Humanity is weakness. His human half makes him weak, fragile. It holds him back. His father was a pure demon, and Vergil is determined to reach such power.

Unconsciously, Vergil clutched his half of his mother's amulet with one hand as his other carried his father's sword Yamato, another part of the legacy his father left behind. The Son of Sparda needs the other half, to help him unlock the power of his father. If only there was not a nuisance that delayed his vision.

Dante. Vergil hasn't seen his younger twin for many years, the two separated since childhood. Dante is a fool, constantly rejecting the blood of their father that courses through his veins. His brother still clung on to his humanity, as though being human is a strength. Normally, Vergil would not care for Dante, as after all, he is superior to his twin in every way. But the other half of their mother's amulet is in Dante's position, keeping it to himself rather than attempt to embrace his heritage. Such foolishness Dante exudes is disgraceful for a Son of Sparda.

Humanity is weakness. Their mother was human. And then demons killed her. To be feared by all demons, might controls everything. To achieve might is through achieving his father's power, and Vergil needs the other half.

Currently, Vergil is alone in a library, a section that had books containing legends and folklore. His father used his mother's amulet and a tower that acted as a seal to separate the human and demon worlds thousands of years ago. This tower is the key for his quest of power. The real question is where it is now…

The sound of feathers rustling did not go past Vergil's superhuman hearing, the half-demon now fully aware he is not alone. A creature is here. Not a human or a demon. But something powerful.

In an instant, Vergil unsheathed Yamato in the blink of an eye, pointing his blade on his right. He did not even need to look to assume his uninvited guest was a few feet away from him. Placing his free hand away from the shelf, Vergil released a breath. Whatever this creature is, he would not be intimidated. For he is a Son of Sparda, and his power is to be respected.

"Leave me. I won't ask a second time." Vergil warned, turning his head to meet his guest. Much to his surprise, his visitor looked human. A human male, in fact. Fair skin, blue eyes, suit and tie under an overcoat. On appearance, this creature looked no less different than any other human. But Vergil is no fool, he won't let his guard down.

The creature tilted his head, completely unafraid of Yamato's blade only centimeters away from the neck. "Son of Sparda." He greeted, his voice low and gravely but within containing great power of authority.

Vergil's frown deepens. "I said leave me, creature. I have no interest in you." He orders, body tense and ready for a fight.

The stranger by contrast remains constantly still. "You are making a mistake, Vergil. Sparda sacrificed much to keep the demonic world at bay. Undoing his work will only sully his memory."

At the mention of his father, Vergil turns completely to the stranger, his blue eyes narrowing into slits. "Why are you watching me? What manner of demon are you?" He demanded, refusing to lower his father's blade.

Suddenly, the library darkened as flashes of light appeared before Vergil. It wasn't blinding but Vergil could see why the light was used.

To show shadowy wings on the stranger's back.

When his vision returned to normal, the stranger spoke. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. And I am no mere demon."

Vergil growls silently. An angel? Impossible. If angels existed, where were they when the demonic world sought control of humanity? If angels existed, why was it only up to Sparda to stop Mundus? If angels existed, why did they save his… his moth-

The Son of Sparda lowers Yamato slightly, still aimed directly at Castiel but now aimed at his chest. He felt no lie from this creature but still remained on his guard. Castiel is an unknown, and Vergil is hesitant to determine if actual angels were merciful. "An angel? Tch. Where were you all this time on Earth as demons attack your precious humans? Why was it my father that sealed away the demon world instead of you?"

The jab at Castiel caused the angel to slightly frown. "There are many Earths across the multiverse, Son of Sparda. My Father created my brethren as multi-dimensional waves of celestial intent to safeguard humanity. My presence is throughout the multiverse. But even I can not be everywhere at once." He answers, giving a look to Yamato before returning his gaze to Vergil. "Sparda was powerful enough to defeat Mundus. As such, my Father felt unnecessary to interfere in this Earth."

Vergil's glare remains. "Sounds like excuses. Excuses for abandoning humans you are supposed to protect." At his insult, Castiel sighs. The angel looks regretful. It appears that even angels, so called perfect beings, are flawed too…

"I am aware that we are not perfect. We have made mistakes. Mistakes I aim at correcting." Castiel admits before his gaze at Vergil turns pitiful. "But attempting to undo your father's work, will be the biggest mistake you will ever make Vergil."

The half-demon leveled Yamato once again at Castiel's throat. "Don't judge me, angel. Only through might can you achieve power. Clearly, Heaven is not as powerful as you would make it to be."

At that insult, Castiel sorrowful look turned wrathful in an instant. "Mind your tone, half-breed. You may have Sparda's blood, but I am an agent of the Lord. I could smite you in the blink of an eye." The angel warns, the look in his eyes brightening of power hidden under the guise of a man.

Vergil refused to back down. "If you are so concerned at maintaining my father's work, why bother talking to me? Why not strike me down where I stand?"

At his question, the glow in Castiel's eyes lessen. "You may have demonic blood, but you also have your humanity. On my Earth, a close friend of mine struggled with demonic blood and became one of the greatest heroes in all of creation." At the mention of this friend, the angel had a small, nostalgic smile. But that smile vanished as his gaze returned to Vergil. "I am not here to threaten you, Vergil. Currently, there is chaos in Heaven. My attention is diverted there. I am here to warn you. Warn you that others will stop you in your quest for self-destruction."

The half-demon scoffs. "You think Dante will stop me? My brother is a fool, rejecting our true nature. What chance does he have against me?"

Castiel steps forward, Yamato tickling the angel's throat. "You should have more faith in human nature, Son of Sparda. Human nature tends to be stubborn, resistant, convicted. Your quest for power will be more difficult than you think."

Vergil growls. "You have misplaced affection for humanity, angel. My plans will not fail."

To his surprise, Castiel gives a small grin. "My brothers also had plans. Human nature threw a wrench in that, as the saying goes."

Having enough, Vergil lowers Yamato and sheathes the weapon, the conversation having reached its limit. "Leave my sight. You may not want to harm me but continuously spit your prattle, and I might change my mind."

Castiel takes a step back. "Very well, I will leave. Perhaps you should reconsider your plans Son of Sparda, and heed my advice."

Not wanting for the angel having the final word, Vergil counters. "Perhaps you should heed mine, angel. If Heaven is in chaos, then you should do whatever it takes to claim order. What use is human nature if you sit aside from obtaining true power? Your purpose?"

Castiel didn't respond back, merely staring at Vergil in silence for a few minutes. The half-demon did not know what the angel is thinking. Perhaps Castiel is considering his words? Perhaps he plans to smite him? Vergil's thoughts are interrupted at the sound of rustling feathers. In the blink of an eye, Castiel is gone.

Now alone, Vergil reaches for the book he had grabbed earlier. Castiel is wrong, power is within his grasp. His foolish brother Dante won't stop him, and humanity is a weakness.

Power is all that matters. And Vergil will reclaim the entirety of his birthright.

Humanity is but a crutch. His father's power is absolute.


End file.
